Amelia the fox
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: When the turtles rescue a mutated fox cub what will happen? And will Shredder finally get an upper hand?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own TMNT

A mother fox carried its baby across rough roof tops being chased by weird robots with a pink blob inside their chest. They just kept saying something like 'the one known as the fox will stop and give the thing known as cub to the ones know as Krang or one that is known by fox will be destroyed' the mother panicked and ran quicker but a shot hit her shoulder making her yelp and fall to the groumd. The Krang walked up to the mother fox and extended a knife that was fitted into the gun and pierced into her chest making her gasp but then fall dead.

The Krang reached to grab the baby but a ninja star stopped it all the Krang looked up to see 4 giant figures.

"Seriously why do you guys hate animals first Leatherhead then us now this fox" the Krang started blasting the figures whilst one that was wearing a purple mask ran up to the mother fox. He moved its hand and saw a baby fox cub tucked in its mouth. The figure unlatched the fox and hid it behind a box and went back to fight. Halfway through the fight the Krang droid dropped a glass container which landed to the now awake cub which smashed in front of it. The cub sniffed it and the blue sparkly stuff seemed sweet smelling the cub lapped up a bit of the substance but howled in pain when a pain surged through its body morphing it so it was more human like.

After the figured had defeated the Krang purple walked back to the cub who was now like a real baby but was covered in red and white fur with sharp claws and teeth and vibrant orange eyes with a long bushy tail. The turtle in blue picked the cub up and gently rocked her until she calmed down and wrapped its tail around blues arm. And fell into a deep sleep. Orange gently stroked its head and heard it purr.


	2. Chapter 2

The newly mutated baby fox was being carried by blue through a series of twist and turns when it felt itself being placed down on a soft cushion it blinked its eyes open and looked up. It sequeled in happiness and got ready to jump off but purple held back down she fought against him but he was stronger then her. She sat back down and licked purples fingers until a tall humanoid rat walked in.

"My sons what have you brought" blue walked forward.

"Well sensie we found the Krang kill a mother fox the baby then got mutated so we decided to bring it back" the tall rat walked to the fox baby and looked as the baby looked back he slightly chuckled and then picked her up.

"Sensie what shall we name her?" Orange asked.

"We shall name her Amelia" everyone nodded whilst Amelia yawned. The tall rat then placed her on the armchair and made a barrier of cushions to keep it there whilst it slept.

The next morning orange was playing with her and said.

"Wait a minute you don't know our names do you little one?" Amelia just looked at orange. "Well my names Mikey the one in purple is called Donnie the one in red is called Raph the one in blue is called Leo and our sensie is called Master Splinter" Amelia grabbed the tails of Mikey's mask and tugged on them almost as if a dog would play tug of war.


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia had lived with the turtles and Splinter for a while she was now 6 years old and Splinter thought it was time to let Amelia go up topside for her first time. She would go in disguise and only go to get the pizzas. She slipped into her disguise which was a pair of black leggings with a black hoodie and a pair of black leather gloves. Amelia then grabbed the money with her shell cell and headed for the pizza shop.

she had just finished buying the pizza and got back to the manhole cover but as she placed down the pizza boxes a group of purple dragons came into the all way.

Amelia's P.O.V

Oh no its the men that daddy and my brothers had warned me about. I got in fighting position but the men just laughed in a mocking way i stayed strong though. Suddenly one of the men grabbed a knife and struck me across the arm which let a trail of blood stain my hoodie crimson red I then got in a few punches but i got hit by the same knife which then stabbed me leg i punched him in the face and hopped down the hole. I tried to walk but I felt a horrible pain shoot up my leg I fell to the floor clutching my leg letting blood stain my hand red. i closed my eyes letting tears of pain fall down my face.

**A/N sorry but im stopping this story to my Hobbit adventure will continue when insperation strikes. Monkeygirl13 away**


End file.
